A New Life
by Tennis'N'Writing'N'Music
Summary: One girl. Two Elements. One Mission. One journey. One Ending. One amazing story. One chance to read. Go ahead. Press the title. You wont regret it.
1. Introduction

15 years before

"Kione, I love you." This was my dad, a waterbender. He is tall musclular and has deep blue eyes and short black hair.

"I lve you too , crio." And this is my mother n Firebender. she is a little shorter than him has green eyes and long black hair.

They had been married for a year now. and this was a special night, the night they would make me. This is 10 years after the firelord was defeated, so it was almost alright. But everyone exepted them as any other family.

15 years later

"You are doing great Toph." Yes, they named me after Toph who was the one who rescued my dad from a sinking ship. without her I would never be here.

I am almost 15 , and i have been training even harder for the avatar tournement. It is a tournement the Avatar comes to, and this one s special becausse I'm coming. I have never met aang or his freinds but My dada has. He told them about me. You see, I can Fire and Water bend, Because of my parents. My dad says someday the Avatar mught train me himels, he's 20 something now and married to Katara. They have a son around my age. I will probably be fighting him in the tournement.

"Thanks dad, but it doesn't feel right." We were practicing turning water to ice.

"Maybe it's your form, bend your knees, feel the water flow through you, then." Ice shards flew into a tree. He was an amazing watebender.

I tried it. "Yup, that was my problem." I picked up a ball of water, turned it to ice then pulled shards of it at my target. i did this intil it was gone.

My dad smiled. "Wow, i wish i'd thought of that. I think it is time for your firbending lesson." He gave me a hug and i ran to the other side of the yard.

My mom was meditating. I sat beside her and meditated too. "You ready for you lesson?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Yes." We began with a firspin. I mad a circle of fire then made a tunnel with it. I aimed it to the sky and made a vortex. I put it on the ground it swirled around me i could feel it, it was calming yet forceful at the same time. I could see through it, i aimed and a ball of fire from the vortex shot at it. I brought the vortex down and saw my mom standing there smiling.

"Impressive. I'm glad you put you waterbending movements into your firebending. Now I want to show you something new today." She made a small size ball, sparks shot out of it at her target. then out of both her hands a fast line of fire twirled around her and hit the target.

"Wow. That was awesome." I got ready, in the same stance and did exactly what she did.

"Great work Toph. Is there anything new your want to show me before we go on?" I nodded.

I had been practicing this by myslef for day. I concentrated on my target i spun with both my feet still on the ground but one was out, fir came from my foot gliding across the ground. The move was ment to burn my opponents feet to knock him down. It was perfect. My mom clapped

"It's not the best move but i thought it was a good idea." I said smiling.

"It is really good. Now I think your ready for what Me and your father are about to teach you." My dad had just walked up.

"What are you gonna teach me?" I was excited.

"To use fire and water at the same time." My dad said. My mom looked excited too.

"I can do that?"

"I'm pretty sure you can. Make a ring of fire around you." my dad told me so I did.

"Not make a ring of water." I was nervous but i listened to her. It worked.

"Great." My dad said, "Now feel both water and fire, make it one." I concentrated, then i shot it at my target. Fire came from one hand, water from the other, it tiwrled, i hit the target. Then i made a fireball and froze it, on the outside, on this inside it was still flaming. When it hit the target it got a major freeze burn.

"Nice. It's amazing you can catch on so fast. There is someone I want you to meet." A group of people walked ut of the woods.

No way... It was avatar, toph, katara, suki, and saka.

"So you must be The second Toph," Toph said." I like your style have a good form, better than how twinkletoes started." They laughed.

"So you are the one evryone is calling the "Haplf-Blood? Let's see if what i've heard is true." Aang said.

"You mean fight with my target?" I asked. He nodded. The first thing I did was shoot a fireball then ice shards right after it.

"Time to fight me." Katara said.

SO wat do u thin is gonna happen?

throughout the story im gonna b adding people and when the tournement comes i need characters. what i need to know is

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

I will use as many people as i can :))


	2. A New Life Begins

"Maybe later Katara." Aang said. "But we've come here for a reason. Katara can you go with Toph and tell her what we need?" Katara nodded and we walked to the woods.

"SO how long have you been bending?" She asked me.

"For as long as i can remember. SO hwat did ya'll want?"

"We have a mission for you. We will not go with you, you will need a team. Do you know anyone who would want to go? But it can't be your perents." I looked at her thinking about everyone I knew. Lee, is an earth bender, Jon is a waterbender, same with Harla, and jaco. Yeah they would work.

"Yeah I know soem people, is it a dangerous mission?"

"It could be. Depending on how skilled your freinds are."She looked at me as if she was reading my mind. "I beleive you can do this. Though I can't tell you much about it, scince I don't even know the whole story. All I know is there has been rumors about an evil Firebender who still beleives they should be rulers of the world. I'm not sure what all Aang has in mind. But who are the freinds you are thinking about?"

"Well, my best friend Lee, Jon, Harla ,and Jaco. Jaco Jon and Harla are waterbenders, and Lee is and Earthbender. They are all cheerful ecxept Harla she's kinda quit, but we all listen when she speaks. Jaco horseplaya a lot and Lee is sometimes full of herself haha. But she's fun and loves being the only erathbender in out group." Inside I was worried about what I was going to face, what kind of mission I was going to go on.

"They sound nice." She smiled like she was remembering soemthing fun. "I guess we can go back now, Aang just wanted to tell your parents."

We walked back talkin about her past and the fun times she had movving from place to place with her freinds. Then my flying fox came up and landed on my shoulder. She was tiny. "Aww who is this?" Katara said petting her.

"This is Mimi. I found her when was little, she was lost out by our pond. We took her in and she never left. She's a good freind and fun to practice with."

"I bet she'll like Momo."

"Yeah, my parents had a dog named Momo, then he died, then I found Mimi."

"That's nice."

We walked in silence the rest of the way. WHen we got there my parents were partly happy partly sad.

"We have decided That you will go on this mission if you have said yes." Aang said.

"Yes, I will go and I have chose who I will take. But can you tell me what I will do?"

"There has been a rumor that Ozai has an ally. He has been making an army to try and takeover firelord Zuko. Azula has escaped so that proves this more. No one can seem to locate her. What we want you to do is locate where they might be. I will have the Kyoshi Warriors check on you from time to time. Or we will. We don't have much time here, that's why we are rushing this. We have an important meeting with the earth King. Here is a map if the world, And a few supplies." He handed me a map and a bag. "Do your friends have experience?"

"One fought in the tournement last year, Jaco did. He got knocked out by and Earth bender. The rest of them, well we practice together a lot, and they have had a few fights. They are pretty good."

"Great!" Toph said, "3 waterbenders an earthbender and a girl who can do fire and water. That's sounds like a pretty fit team." I figured she could tell by the vibrations and my parents reaction.

"Yes it does. We have to go now, I'm sorry i have rushed you into this but we need someone. You are the first person that came to my mind and I follow my instincts. For the last few years my instincts have been sakka." They laughed. "Let's go. I wish you luckand..Oh I forgot this messenger bird is for you. Incase you find something early. Good luck and we hope to hear news soon." They all shook my hand.

"Goodluck Flair." Toph said she smiled then walked out. Flair, I got a nickname.

I walked to my friends house. They were all in the pasture by the pond. I walked over there and told them what happened.

"So your going to be going away?" Lee said looking sad.

"eah but there is something I havn't told you. You can come with me." They They got real exited.

"Realy?" Harla said practically jumping on me.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Jako said and Jon nodded.

"But we have to talk to your parents first." With that we all ran to their houses. All their parents sadi yes. But Harla's parents almost said no.

They got a bog and packed what the needed and Jon's Spider Horse carried food and sleeping bags. With that we left.

I know this happened kinda fast but isnt that what makes it fun :) My offer is still open to anyone who wants to be in this book I will exept one person to join the group and yes to

Tara/avatarcatz2323 I have an Idea for what will happen with you :)

Please review and submit you character...


	3. Tara

"We really rushed into this didn't we?" Jon said looking tired. We had walked for 3 days now and nothing happened and we hav'nt seen anything. We havn't even came into a town.

An old man walked around the corner of the path. "Good morning children. A little young to be walking around alone arn't you." He look like a peaceful villiger, but there was something about him that didn't seem right.

"We're on a guest for the avatar." Lee said before she could think.

"The avatar huh? Nice fellow." His mind wondered.

"Do you know anything about the fire nation trying to turn again?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I have heard some rumors. A young lady told me she was kidnapped by a man who said Firelord Ozai would rule again. I didn't like her though, I don't know why. She lives down this road maybe you can speak with her." The old man said.

"Thanks for your help." We started to walk past the I said, "By the way My name is Toph and these are my friends Lee, Jon, Jaco, and Harli."

"My name is Iroh. Good luck with your quest."

"You mean the Iroh? As in the Iroh, The Dragon of the West?" Jaco looked at him in amazement.

"Yes, it's nice to know people still know me." He gave a smile.

"Everyone thinls your dead." Lee looked at him suspicially.

"I like it like that. That way know one judges me. Nice meeting you and I wish you success." He turned and walked off.

"We actually got to meet The Dragon of the West." Jon said still looking back.

When we got to the village we asked around for the girl and someone finally knew who she was. She worked in town. It was a small cafe. She was standing at the counter. I could tell because there was something about her that wasn't right. She looked only about 13 or 14.

"Excuse me, ARe you the one who got kidnapped?" Jon said and Harli hit him. "What that's what we came for" She hit him again.

The girl looked up,"Depends on who's asking."

"We are just tourist aand we've heard a lot about you." Lee said. She has always been a fast brilliant lier.

The girl had a ring on her index finger. It was the shape of a heart with a wolf head inside. "Then yes, I'm Tara. What do you need to know?" She eyed us. Her eyes were black with dark red flaming in them.

"We just wanted to hear the story." Harli said eyeing her right back. That was Harla's talent talking people into not, or doing something. She was very persuasive.

Tara looked at her, studying her. "Come to the back." She put down her napkin and walked through the back door.

"Nice place you got here." I said. It was a living room with desks, drawers and a small table with mats beside it.

"It's my parents place. So all you want is to hear the story?" SHe asked.

"And ask a few questions if you don't mind." Harli said.

"It happened 6 weeks ago. I was walking to my Cousin's house when this girl walked in front of me. I asked her to move but she just stood there smiling. I told her I wouldn't be afraid to fight her if that's what she wanted. She said, "No, I want a favor." Then she ran at me but i froze her. I pulled water from the ground and froze her in it. She firebended and melted it. She jumped at me again so i through ice at her, she just dodged it then she grabbed me and some guys came and tied me up.I blacked out after that. I woke up in a dungeon with a bunch of others. This one girl told me we were going to be hypnotized byt di lee agents like they did a long time ago. We were supposed to serve the firenation. There was firbenders, water benders, and earthbenders in there. I was lucky to escape with my life. Me a firebender, and an erthbender made a plan that surprisingly worked. Now I'm here." She looked at us and just stared.

"Do you remebr where this was?" Harli asked.

"I remember it was in a cave, It was far from here though. I have slight memories of being in a wagon.

"Well that answered all our questions." I said. "It was nice to meet you. I hope you can recover from that."

"Oh I'm recovered."

"Well, See you around." When we turned around I swore I herd her say "Oh I know."

When we got out I said, "I don't trust her."

"Of course you don't you don't trust anybody." Jon said. That is my talent I can read people. I can tell when they are lying or if I can trust them.

"Listen, If you escaped with your life, why would you tell everyone. Remember when Harli said 'We are tourist and we've heaard about you?' Well she smiled, like she wanted people to know. I think she is helping them and telling stories of how people were torchered, so people will be scared."

"She has a point." Lee said. "I mean if you escaped from a prison why would yhou want everyone to know who and where you are. That doen't make sense.

They all nodded and walked on.

How do you like it? lease review

Tara is the character of


	4. Surprise!

We woke up the next morning surounded. They all looked like firebenders there was 6 of them. They were all in a fighting stance.

"What's going on?" Jaco asked looking at the men.

"We do not want children running arends for the Avatar." Spat a women who seemed to be the leader.

"We're not doing anything for the Avatar!" Lee spat right back at her.

"Your lieing! We know, we've been following you scince you met Iroh. You are horrible at your job."

"You wanna peice of me?" Lee yelled. She's always been tempermental.

"I don't think you can take us. SO we are just going to take you know so we dont hurt you." The girls behind her laughed.

Lee was getting angry. "Ok lady, you asked for it!" She picked up a rock and shot pelets at girl dodged them with ease. They didn't seem to want to firbend. One girl flipped towards me and started hitting me. I froze her hands together, then she started kiccking at me. She looked liked that's all she ever did. I hot her with a firespin and she flew back. the heat melted the ice so she was back to hitting. I froze her hands again but froze her feet too. She fell, so I went to help Harli. She was fighting this calm person, who had perfect movement. I hit her with a fireball from behind, then Harli froze her from neck to toe.

"Thanks." SHe said, and went to help Jako. I saw that Lee had everything under control but I Flamed a rock for her as she through it. I guess The leader didn't expect it so she flew back wards.

I Froze her hands and feet too. "Let's go help Jon." She nodded and we ran towards him. He was fighting to girls, and he seemed to be enjoying it. I Flamed a rock and Lee threw it. The girls dodged it. They kept hitting and kicking and flipping. It was almost impossible to keep up. Me and Lee threw shrds of ice rock and laming rock. A few hit them but they didnt stop. "Freeze them." Lee said.

I got come water and froze there feet to the ground then their hands. "Hey! I had them!" Jon said.

"Your wernt doin it fast enough." Lee shouted back. "Hey look at Harli and Jaco." We turned. They were shooting ice it another girl on the ground. She was covered, stuck to the ground. I walked to her and put an air bubble with a whole to the outside so she didnt die.

All the girls laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Jon said surrised.

The leader spoke up, "This was a trick. We are the kyoshi worriers. This was a test, and from my point of veiw you passed." They continued laughing. I have no clue why.

"How do we knoe you are telling the truth." Harli asked.

"Well, I'm suki, that's tia lee, and the rest of the kyoshi worriers. If you let one of us out We can uncover our uniforms."

I wlked to her and unmelted the ice. She revealed her woriars robes."see?"

"It really is you. HA we beat the Kyoshi worriars." Jaco pointed and laughed.

"Trufhfull you did. Maybe we werent expecting you to be as skilled as you are. Now can you unfreeze them?" She smiled. I picked up my arms and brought them down. There was a big splash and everyone was unfroze.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" The girl who was completly froze yelled at Jaco.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yelled back.

"SO YOU TRY TO FREEZE ME to death!"

"ok, lets stop this, We didn't know what was going on. And in his defense you were attacking him. That was a good warm up though." They laughed but Jako and the girl still argued.

"Will ya'll be going with us, ot are ya'll just coming to see what we know?" Harli asked.

"We are supposed to take you somehwre. But have you found anything out yet?" Suki said.

We told her what happened with Tara and how we don't trust her.

"I've heard of her. I know exactly where she was taken too. ut she told us it was only her and a few other people. Not a whole dungeon full of people. So your right there is something iffy to her story." She started to think.

"Well, let's go investigate the "dungeon." Maybe we will find something." Harli said.

"let's go." And we headed to the dungeon.

"Wait." Lee said. "Someone is coming, I can hear it.

She was right, a girl came from behind a tree. It was Tara.

"Bravo. I'm impressed. You've fugured out my secret. I'm terribly sorry but...I'm going to have to kill you." She gave an evil smile her eyes creepy as before and her hair a flowing black. Tai Lee frontflipped to her and hit her. Tara lost balence and tumbled to the ground. "What did you do to me?"

"It's pressure points." Yai Lee replied a sweet grin on her face.

"Now that we know your secret, you are going to take us to the dungeon! And tell us what is goin on!" Harli said with a dominant power in her voice.

tara looked down in defeat. "I will take you." We laoded her on the Spider horse and I froze her hands together and tied her foot with a rope thrw it under the spider horse and tied the other foot.

"If anything happens you will be frozen for the rest of your life." Lee said.

All of a sudden I froze. It was like something was controling me. The next thing I knew I was freezing my friends and firebending out of control. I tried to fight it, but instead I unfroze Tara. No. She couldn't be. I've only heard stories of that. She's a...

hhmmmmm whats gonna happen? what do you think she is? How do you like it? Please review. That's what gives me motivation :)

and i am still waiting for people to sign up for my story this is the info you need

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

I will use as many people as i can :))


	5. Son Jaden

She's a only person ever known to do that was Katara. And I'm being controled. No. I will not be controled. I searched inside myself, and her, and found ecxactly what i needed. Most of her body was made of water. I got back control over my body and took over hers.

"No. How can you do this? Only I can do that!" She looked ready to cry.

"I will stop if you agree to a fair fight, I will let you go." I unfroze my frinds and the Kyoshi worriers.

"Fine." I let her go.

"That was amazing!" Harli said. "How did you do that?"

"I just did. But I never want to do it again. So how about that fight."

"Ok. And If I win what happens?"

"Then we let you go. If we win, you take us to this "cave."

"Fine."

"But.. No bloodbending."

"Oh alrght. let's go."

She Shot Ice shards at me, and I melted them. I shot 6 fireball's in a row then a few ice balls. the last 2 kit her in the stomach ans she flew back. She jumped up and froze me to the ground, I created a suit of ice and shot arrows at her. a few times I shot fieballs, I kept shooting hoping to hit her.

I finally hit her and she flew back. I thought I won but instead she got up and whipped me with water. we both shot a line of water seeing who was stronger I pushed her back some then she pushed me back it was an on going battle then I had an idea.

I stepped aside and shot fire at her. I finally won. She was down, beatin, unconsious.I froze her to the tree so she didn't move.

Everyone cheereed. When the cheering subsided a boy clapped slowly. He looked 15 or 16.

"Nice job, impressive for a waterbender." He looked up, his eyes were orange, and had flaming red hair. He wore fire nation clothes so I was a bit suspicious. There was something about him that seemed ok.

"Well, She's not completly waterbender." Lee said. She looked at me and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a firebender too." Tai Lee laughed.

"Really? How?" He looked interested but not in a bad way, like he wanted to help.

"My mom is a firebender and my dad is a waterbender. And here I am."

"Can you show me a move? With fire and waterbending?"

"Sure." I got a water ball in one hand and a fireball in the other. I shot them at a tree and they swirled together. "It's not my best move but I'm a little tired.

"That was great. I've never heard of something like that. My name is Son Jaden. I'm a firebender. What are ya'lls names?"

"I'm Toph, thses are my friends Lee, Harli, Jaco, and Jon. And those ae the Kyoshi warriors. Suki, Tai Lee, Jade, Kayl, and Blair."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll meet again." He said it straight at me and smiled.

Jaco looked at me then at Son Jaden. "Hey, just out of curiosity would you mind joining us. The more we have the better."

He looked at me, then to my friends. "It looks like you've got quit a team. But I guess I can come." He whistled and a falcon came out of the woods and landed on his shoulder. "This is Shifu. I've known him scince he was little, I hope you don't mind if he comes too?"

"I don't mind," everyone said.

"Then it's settled. But one question first. You wouldn't have heard about the fire nation trying to attack again would you?" I said.

"As a matter of fact, I have heard some rumors. They are supposedly in the mountains by Ba Sing Sei. I can show you which ones, I'm pretty good with maps. Is there a reason you ask?"

"Oh right. That is why we are out here. We are on a mission for the Avatar. We need to find out if this is true and where they are at. We need some people incase we have to fight. So we might add more people as we go along. Hopefully we will come across towns that have information."

"We forgot about the girl." Jon said

"Oh right. Let's get her on the spider horse." Harli said.

"Here I'll help." Son Jaden said. It took me, jaco, harli, lee, and Son Jaden to lift her. We got her on the horse and tied her down. Tai Lee hit the presure points so she couldn't bloodbend again.

We picked up our camp and left.

How did you like it?

Son Jon is Bismarck von Draco's character.

my offer is still going anyone who would like to throw in a character is welcome to

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

I will use as many people as i can :))

I don't know what the names of the Kyoshi warriors are so just ut these names. and if you noticed Shifu is from kung fu panda idk why i though oh shifu but thats just the name I thought of.

please reveiw thank you :)


	6. Trouble In A Coffee Shop

"So how long will this take?" Tara asked. She had been asking random questions for miles.

"WE'LL BE THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Son Jaden said.

It's funny, he is new but he still speaks his mind. "Don't tell me what to do!" Tara yelled. I could see Son's jaw and fist clench .

Lee picked up a few rocks and put then around Tara's head to cover her mouth. "Thank you." We all said

We finally came to a town. Tara had past out by then.

"mmmmm.. Do you smell that?" Jon asked.

"Oh yea. It's steak and tea." I said. I was the only girl I know that agrees with the boys about food."It's in that store over there."

We walked towards it. We hadn't have anything to eat all day so it would be nice. The kyoshi Warriors left us with $50, so we had enough.

"Welcome to the Sei Kiyo. You make pick a seat and we will be with you shortly." This lady was short and thin, her hair was yellow and frizzy.. We took a seat by a window. The menu was affordable too. There was tables with the Pai SHo game, there was ld men playing. One of them looked familiar.

"Iroh!" Harli yelled.

He looked up, smiled and waved. We got up and walked over to him. "How've you been Iroh?" I asked.

"I've been great. How is your mission coming?" He moved a peice.

"We've learned a lot compared to what I thought we would learn." I replied.

"Great. This is Jeong Jeong. He is a member of the order of the white lotus." Jeong geong waved and moved a peice.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, maybe we will run into each other again." I said. We went back to outr table.

The waitress came and asked what we wanted. Everything looked delicious, but I had to get a steak. The food came and it looked delicious. We ate. Me, Jako,Son Jaden, and Jon finished first, Harli and Lee looked at us with there plates untouched.

"What?" I said. They laughed and started eating. I was full with paradise. BAck home we didn't have good food like this, we ate the same thing everyday, rice, beans, and chicken.

They finally finished. I paid the waitress and said bye to Iroh. As I walked out the door, a guy walked in and bumped me. He looked at me a moved on.

"Hey, I think you owe the girl and apology." Son Jaden said. I blushed.

"What's it to you?" He shouted back.

"You know what! If you don't apologize your gonna regret coming into this town!" He didn't move his eyes from the guy's.

"Son Jaden, don't bother with guys like this. He isn't worth it." Harli said. They looked at each other and he nodded. There is always something about Harli's eyes that we listen to.

"She's right. Your not worth it." I wondered why He would make a big deal out of it.

"Yea, listen the girl. She aperently has some sense." That was the last thing Son Jaden would take. He punched the guy in the face, but only his head moved. The guys eyes burned red.

"STOP!" Iroh yelled. "If you want to fight, go outside." They walked outside steaming.

The guy was an Earth bender, and he threw a huge rock at Son Jaden. His Falcon-Monkey(I thought it sounded cool) came and scrathched at the boys face. While Son Jaden whipped at him with water. The guy shot a rock out of the ground and Son Jaden flew up and suprisingly landed on his feet. He shot ice shards at..let's call him kayl. Kayl shot back with rocks. Son Jaden finally wrapped him with ice and Kayl fell to the ground.

"That's cheating!" Kayle yelled and Smashed the ice with rocks. He jumped up. They ran at each other.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYS!" I yelled. "This is pointless. Son Jaden it was just a bump it wasn't a big deal. And..who ever you are, you should be more respectful to people you don't know. Son Jaden was right you could have at least apolized the I would have apologized back. It's not that complicated! This is ridiculas and a waste of time. We have an important mission. Son Jaden let's go." He looked at me a with a new respect. But also satisfaction..Huh...

We headed off, the Spider horse behind us and Tara...Wait, where was tara! "Where is tara?" I asked. "She's gone." Kayle laughed.

"The girl is right, this was a waste of your time. My team untied her while you were fighting me. Haha. Now we have one of our best waterbenders back."

"She's your best waterbender? HAHAHAHAHAHA. Toph beat her in an instant, and she's your best. I'm guessing your the best earthbender too. Wait. Ya'll are apart of that community we've been hearing about! So is she! Where are you taking all those people?" Lee said.

"I'm not telling you anything. And you can't make me." Lee looked at me and i nodded. I froze him in layers and layers of ice. I touched the ball, and water flowed from a whole out of the ball. At the end of a line I made a ball around his head so he could breathe and talk. HE tried to crush it but Harli, Jon, and Jaco helped me keep it strong and frozen.

"Let's just leave him he's never going to talk." Harli said. She was right. We left him frozen, someone would come and free him sooner or later.

We found the tracks of Tara and her 'team', and followed them. We followed them for days until finally...

What do you think will happen? and what do you think the name of the guy should be?

I am still taking in characters if you want to be in the story

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

I will use as many people as i can :))

Please review I really hope you will it gives me motivation :)


	7. A Rescue Mission

We followed them until finally we found them. They were walking inside a cave that 'kayle' opened. and they walked inside.

"Lee, do you think you can open it?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door.

We patted her on the back and walked in qiuetly. Tara was telling the truth, partly. There was dozens of people, they were chined to the wall, ot had a chain connected to a huge rock, or even hung on the wall. There were people from all 3 nations.

"Look at all thses people. There's so many." Son Jaden said.

"Are we going to free them all?" I asked.

"Come over here!" Lee yelled there was a whole in the wall, we all went in. "I have an isea. IF all these people are captured, they most likely want revenge right? Well, if we get them out of here they will want to repay us. We could make an army and stop the war that could start. All these people could help end and oncoming war. The good part is that we may not need to. What do ya'll think?" She was getting exited.

"That is briliant. I bet they will, but we have to get them out of here and to a river cuz they stink." Jon said. We all agreed.

"Ok. Lee and Jon you go over there. Jaco and Harli you go over there. Me and Son Jaden will un lock these people." I said. They all listened and went were I pointed out.

"Thank you so much miss. You are very kind." I man said.

"Can you take a few people out and watch out?" Son Jaden said.

"Anything. I am forever grateful." He bowed and took 3 others out.

Everyone thanked us, and it felt good. We finished unlocking everyone and hurried them out.

"Listen everyone! We are going to take you east. There we will find a river, and you can clean up and drink. Please follow me and my friends." I started walking and everyone followed. It felt amazing to be listened to like that.

We found the river not to far from the cave. "Lee, make a big wall, but make it look natural." She nodded and made a wall. A few people helped her. I could tell since we've started that she's gotten to be a better bender.

All the people were wadin and drinkin the water. Everyone was cleaner and happier. There was one family there, 3 kids a mom and dad and a grandmother. The father and one of the children looked like benders.

I walked over to them, "Do you know anything about what's going on?" I helped clean the little ones arms and legs.

"I heard the gaurds talking, saying the new fire nation will be even more powerfull than any nation in hisory. They say they will rule the world." The father said.

"Wow, I'm glad we started out this way, we know so much." Harli said.

"The Kyoshi warriors are coming!" Lee said. She always knew when someone was coming. Me and Lee went to meet them.

"Can you make a small unnoticable door?" I asked

"Don't you know me." She smiled and made a little akward looking hole. We Stepped through.

"They are on there way, coming from over there." Lee said.

The Kyoshi warriors walked up cautiously, when they saw us they ran to us. "Let's get somewhere safe." Suki said.

"Yeah over here." Lee said.

We went in throught the hole and Lee closed it. "Wow, you rescued all these people?" Suki asked.

"Yea, it was surprisingly easy. All the guards wern't even there." I said.

We walked over to the rest of group. "This is Son Jaden." I said.

"Hi I'm Suki and these are the Kyoshi warriors." They all bowed. "We cae here for a particular reason. A kinda obvious one but still. Is there any more news?"

"It's not a rumor that they are going to start a war it's a fact. They want to take over the world. I'm not sure why they have all these people. But we have a plan thanks to our very own Lee." I smiled at her. "We want to make an army. of all these people and others who would volenteer. To end the war before it starts. To show that we can and will fight back. If all these people agree then we could train them. Or find some others to train them. What do you think?"

Suki looked impressed. "That's a good idea. Do you really think it will work?"

"I have a good feeling about it. Now all I have to do is ask the people." I said. "Lee?" She smiled and made a small stage under me.

Everyone turned to me and gathered around the stage. "Listen up everyone. We all know why you are. You have been captured by the Fire nation! There is a problem with that. Other nations are helping too. I can see we have all nations to. I know all of us here have families, but we need your help. Our enemies want to start a war. What we need from you, is to fight back. We need to show these people we will stand together and not back down. This Earth is ment to be peacefull and filled with hope. Not hatred, We need to show these people that we can bring peace to the world." Everyone cheered and clapped. It was nice, i felt so in control and powerful. "We are going to win this war, and go down in history!" More cheering.

"The Kyoshi warriors will train each of you. IF you are a bender please move to the left. If you are a fighter move to the right. If you have never been trained move to the middle. We will train the best we can. Tai lee and Kayle we will be training the pople in the middle. Topf can you and your freinds will continue on your journey, the rest of the Kyoshi warriors Will work with the ones who are trained. We will set up obsticles for the benders. We wish you luck on your mission. You are becoming a great leader toph, I'm impressed. I will send word to the AVatar." Suki said.

"Alright, let's go." We started on our way and had a few issues.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It took me forever to right this chapter I hope you like it and review. I'm still waitin for people to sign up I'm runnin out of things to say the more people the more chapters :) please reiview and this is the info I need:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

please sign up i really need some people :))


	8. Talkin' to Toph Part 1

"Toph. Can I talk to you?" Lee looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes Lee whatever it is you can tell me."

"I think I like Jaco. But he flirts with almost everyone he meets. It bothers me, I've never noticed it but I actually like him."

"That's great! I'm gonna go talk to him for you."

"NO!" But I was already running to him.

"O MY GOSH!" I said to him slapping his back.

"Ow what?" He said rubbing his back.

"Nothing. But I know your secret." I stepped in front of him and looked straight into his eyes.

His eyes widened. "What secret?"

"I know who you like' I smiled knowing I was right.

"PPsshh. No you don'y cuz I don't like any one."

"Sure sure. But I know she likes you too." His eyes unwillingly glanced at Lee who was practicing incase she got surounded.

"See. I knew it. Iiii.. am never wrong." I circled him. "Why don't you say something?"

"Because I didn't think she thought of me like that." He looked at the ground and smiled.

"Well..Now you do. I personally never thought of ya'll like that either, but it doesn't seem that bad." I patted him on the shoulder and walked toward Harli and Jon.

"Hey, guys watch this." They Looked where I was pointing and laughed. "Sshhh, the shows about to begin." I smiled at them.

Jaco was walking to Lee. They were talking. good. She smiled. good. she talked, he smiled. he took her hands... aaawwww... she hugged him, and they stared at each other. Wow Lee was always so timid and unemotional. now she was smiling and blushing and hugging. they started practicing and Jaco took her throught the waterbending motions. It was nice seeing them together, weird but in a good way.

"And that's how you do it." I said and they looked at me confused.

"What?" Harli said.

"Well, Lee told me she liked him I talked to him, found out he liked her, then wala. I am now Toph! The matchmaker. Haha."

"Your crazy." Jon said.

"That's what makes me special."

"Your mood has changed over the last few dyas. What's with you?" Harli said.

I didn't Hear them because Son Jaden was waving me over. "Hey guys I'll be right back." I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. I wanna show you something." He took me by a pond. "Being a waterbender and all, I thought maybe you could show me your waterbending form. It is suposed to help with firebending." He rubbed the back of his neck like what he just said was a last minute thing.

I laughed. "Sure. First thing, water is calm and smooth, so feel the uh i guess fire flow through you. like this." I made the fire looke like water and did a few small tricks with it.

"That was cool. Like this?" He did it perfectly.

"Nice. Now try to make a ball and shoot sparks out it like ice shards." I made an ice ball and shot shards out of it. "Like that only with fire."

He did it."That feels good, it is calming."

"Someone's coming!" Lee yelled.

She was right someone walked up. Who is that?

Who is it? seriously I need someone to be this person...

so again here is the info i need if u wanna be in the story

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

i am really running out of things to do so i need some more people. plz review it gives me motivation so i hope you like everything :) i will update asap 


	9. Meeting Maru

The man was limping. He looked about 20, his hair orange and red. Eyes black and purple. Everything about his apearence was mixed together. "Water. please...Water." He was walking to us and fell. I ran over to him and he said "Pleae...Water." I bended water out of the pond and put it in his mouth. "Thank you young waterbender. I am much obliged."

"Ecxuse my asking but what happened to you?" Jaco said when they all walked over.

"I was attacked. By an earthbender. He came out of nowhere and started a fight. I held him off then made a cloud of smoke and left. He wit my leg with a rock before that. But he is following me, he's here." The man pointed to a younger boy, about 17. His body was fit and his hair was a spikey black and his eyes a shining green. He walked to us holding his arm.

"That man killed my brother! Do not help him he is part of the fire nations plan. He is a murderer and kills anyone who he thinks is a threat."

The older man then grabbed me with a sword to my neck. "And this is my next victom. I was on my way to her when you inconveintly showed up. It did help me get to her easier without much of a problem." He snickered. I was mad.

I froze the sword enough to where it couldn't cut anyone, then looked at Lee and she covered his feet with earth. He was chocked so I grabbed his arm and easily twisted it behind his back. He yelled in agony. "Not so hot now are ya." I smiled feeling good about what just happened, and he dropped his sword. I kicked it away from him and let go of his hand. "We should kill you now, but I will spare you as a warning. Hey guys people are trying to asassinate me now, haha." It was good that I was an enemy, so they knew I was dangerous, especially with the people I have with me.

"We should shave his head!" Jon said.

"I have a better idea. Son Jaden." He nodded and burned his clothes off his nody exept a part around his hip and thighs,and the hair off his head. "It's so sad, you were sent to kill me, now your naked. How does it feel?" We all laughed.

"You will regret this day." Harli put an layer of ice around his mouth.

"Aw, now he's gonna get a cold. Ha" Jon said.

"All in a days work." The younger boy fell. We ran over to him and saw an arrow in his back.

"Help him!" I said "Harli help me!" She knew what I wanted to do. She made a dome around us and I found water and put a layer on the inside an outside for extra protection. "Thank you." I walked over to the boy and looked at his wound.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." He said. I didn't listen

"This might hurt a little bit." I yanked the arrow out of his back. He yelled in pain. I got some ice from the layer and made it water then put it on his back. The water glowed around my hand. I heard a gasp, then I saw the wound was gone.

"Scince when can you do that?" Lee said, with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know I just had a hunch." The boy turned around.

"Thank you so much. I am eternally grateful." He bowed.

"Why did you attack that man." Harli aksed. She looked over at the squirming man.

"Like I said earlier he killed my brother. He was only 13, and did nothing wrong. He was a great bender, and the new nation saw him as a threat."

"Wait what? New nation?" I said.

"Yes, it is a mix of all the nations, who have turned on the world. Who want control and power. The firenation started it a few months ago. Getting water benders and earthbenders to hel0p them."

"We need to go to firelord Zuko." Harli said.

"It mighte help. It is probably the best thing to do." The boy said. "Why are you guys ouy here anyways?"

"We are out here to find out what's going on, and we have come up with a plan. Recruit as many warriors possible, mainly a backup plan. Everyone thinks there will be a new war, and we need to show these poeple we can and will fight back." I said. "Oh, I am Toph, these are my friends Lee, on, Harli, Jaco and Son Jaden."

"I am Maru. If there is anything I can help with, I wil."

"Hey I have an idea." Lee said. "How about he comes with us. He is a bender and aperantly a good one at that. Question is can he fight?" She looked at him.

"Ya watch this." He made a long smooth sword out of the earth and threw it. It went straight through the dome ice earth and ice.

"That was cool. I say he's in." Jaco said. We all noded and Maru smiled.

"So we need to go t the firelord and let him know what's going on. I say we go there now." Everyone said yes.

Me and Lee made a door. I stepped out, looking for any sign of someone. Lee and Maru made a smaller dome and moved it as we went. We couldn't see so she put a hole in a spot and I covered it with smooth ice. We started to run. After a while we uncovered ourselves. Nothing happened.

"The fire nation kingdom is that way. We should get there around noon tomorrow. Hopefully we wont have any issues." Son Jaden said reading his map.

We heaeded off west for a few hours. Finally the Kyoshi warriors found us.

"It's about time." Jaco said.

"You have been covering your tracks. I haven't heard anything so that is good. We found the man that attacked you, half dead of starvation. Good job. Who is this?" Suki said eying Maru.

"This is Maru, he is an Earthbender, nice to be the only one in the group now." Lee said. Jaco shot Maru a look.

"Have you heard anything?"

"The firenation is partly trying to take over. It's not just them it's all the nations. We are on our way to see Firelord Zuko right now." I said. "How is training going?"

"Great, you found a fine bunch of people. Even the kids are doing great. We have got info out of them as well. Not much but it might come in handy. The people who are starting the war have a big army. They are waiting for the right moment to attack."

"Just what we need. We are almost to the firenation kingdom we need to huryy. Thank you Suki." We bowed and she left.

"Let's go fast." Jaco said.

"Hey I have an idea." Lee said. "Maru we can make stage type thing and move it can't we?"

"Yea, probably. Let's try." They did it. As we went the stood at each side swinging there arms like they were on a row boat. It didn't take long for us to get there btu we got there.

please review i hope you like it i try tokeep my chapters around 1000 words or less. please review and submit characters.

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

i need motivation help me get through :)


	10. FireLord Zuko

"Stop!" I yelled. We slowed to a stop and I hopped off. "We're here."

"That didn't take long at all." Harli said.

"Who goes there?" A man yelled who was at the front gate.

"We are here to speak with the firelord." I said.

"No one sees the firelord unless you have an arranged meeting."

"How do we get one?"

"Through me."

We walked over to him. "Can we see him today?" The man busted out laughing.

"Yeah, 7 months from today. Your just a bunch of kids go away. The firelord does not deal with peasents like you." He gave us a look that Son Jaden didn't like.

"Listen here. We have something very important to tell Firelord Zuko and if you wont bring us to him, I'll take them there myself." you could see his eyes light up then calm back down.

"Threatening will get you nowhere. I cannot take you."

"Fine." Maru said. "Let's go."

He started walking to the gates, I understood what was going on. I walked ahead of them and when someone tried to stop me, one of my friends took them out. I could see water, fire, and rocks being pushed against the fire nation before they had a chance to think.

We made it to the entrance of the castle and Lee buted open the door. "We are here to see firelord Zuko. We will tell him what we need to say no mater what you do. Might as well give up now."

But there was a line of men waiting for us. I looked at Lee and she nodded. Then I looked at Maru and he understood. They made a small dome around us and we pushed through the line of men. We heard yelling form the outside and thumps.

"Lee!" She made a whole so I could see, then I made an ice window.

We made it to the firelord after busting dow a door and a few more men.

When we reached him there was clapping. "I'm impressed. The Kyoshi warriors sent me a note saying you would be here, so I set up a few tests. You are better than i pictured when she described you. You must be Toph." He stood up and waved off the men.

I was out of breathe. "Yes, Firelord Zuko." I bowed the traditional firebending bow. And surprisingly he bowed back. My friends knewlt down and let me speak with the firelord.

"I hear there will be another war. I will do my best to stop it, but I doubt I can." He said. "But none of that now. We shall discuss this at dinner." He waved and a women came in.

"Take these people to the guest rooms and let them washup. Then escort them to dinner." She bowed and showed us to the rooms.

Me, Lee, and Harli all went to a big red and black room. There were 3 beds and 5 bathrooms (A/N I know they dont have bathrooms but lets pretend they do.) It was amazing. The women handed us 2 sets of clothes each. A dinner gown and roomy comfortable clothes for our mission.

"Thank you." I said and everyone bowed.

"Hey, Toph, I never really got to thank you for what you did. So, thanks." Lee said blushing.

"Don't mention it." I smiled and headed off to the bathroom.

When I got through I put on the gown the women gave me. It was fitted perfectly. Two strings going around my back, it was black with a hint of red, like fire of course. I never wore shoes but I was in the presence of the firelord, so i put some old shoes on that wernt all fancy. A women did my hair, it was in a traditional bun, but was left half way down.

"Wow, toph you look amaxing." Harli said. She had a fiery red dress on that went down to her kneews, it covered her back and her neck but was hanging from her shoulders.

"You too. And look at you Lee." She had on a golden dress that touched the ground, it was very shiny. It showed all of her back but covered her entire neck.

"If you are ready please come with me." The lady smiled and took us to a big dinning room. It was amazing, gold red and black, with a huge chandeleir in the middle over the dining table.

'Ok, toph eat respectfully and not like you usually do' I scolded myself. The dining table had about 3 chairs on each side and a chair on each end. I sat on one end with Lee and Harli at my sides. When the guys came in the looked amazing. They matched us haha. Jaco sat next to Lee and Jon sat next to Harli. Maru sat next to Jon and Son Jaden sat next to Jaco. The firelord came in.

"Welcome, hope you enjoy the meal." We ate in silence when the firelord spoke up. "Let's talk about the army you are making." I spit out the drink I was taking in shock. The covered my mouth and they all began to laugh, even the firelord. "Don't be shocked I know many things."

"Well, we have almost a hundred people alreay in training. We figured if there will be a war we need an army."

"I will send 300 of my men to help train people. If that is what you wish."

"We would apreciate it. Sir, do you know anything we don't about this?"

"Yes." He sighed. "It isw partly my fault. I let Azula and my father become friends with the guards. They used them and plotted together through them, with them. The guards started gathering benders and training the. Trhuthfully this had been going on for 3 years."

"Did you know about it?" Harli asked.

"No, but I should have known. It was so obvious, the guards sneaking out, taking 'Sick days' it was right in front of me and I couldn't see it." He was getting frustrated.

"Firelord Zuko, you couldn't have seen it. Azula and Ozai have always been evil, they know how to work their way around people. This time it was the guards not you." I said.

He slammed his fist on the table "Silence! You don't know anyhting you are just a child."

Harli got up and patted him on the shoulder. "We know more than you think we do. Just because we are young doesn't mean we don't understand. None of us know what you have been through, but we understand it hurts. Do not abuse yourself, we will help stop this. You saw what we cvan do just trying to get here. We will use all our power to stop this war and bring peace for everyone." Harli was using her persuasive/conforting voice.

"You're right. Thank you Harli, maybe I will keep you around after this." He said. With the corner of my eye I saw Maru tense up.

I think someone likes Harli. I said to myself trying not to laugh.

"Let's finish dinner." Firelord Zuko said. "Then we will discuss what you will do next."

I know it is kinda long but it had to be.

I am still taking in people for the story please review :)

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

again please review and i really hope you like the story :)


	11. Kiara and Lao

When we finished dinner we went in to the "war room." We sat in the same order as dinner.

"I will tell you all I know about this. A few fire nation gaurds were sending messages between my father and Azula. They talked the guards into helping Azula escape. They started gathering people who want to take back the world and let Azula rule. What I've heard is they are telling Earth and Waterbenders that they want peace and that the Avatar is trying to take the world and destroy everything. I can't understand why they beleive this, but they do. Another thing I know for sure is they are hiding in the north pole. That is all the information I have and if i find any more I will send a hawk to you." Zuko said. He nodded.

"That is basically all we know. We have began a training. The Kyoshi warriors are training them. If you would like to send people I will tell you where they are, it is really needed. There are only 5 Kyoshi warriors at the moment and hundreds of people. I will gather groups and send them to train, but we will definatly need profesionals to help if we want to end this war." I said.

Zuko smiled, "Suki was right. You are a good leader and you know what you're talking about. That's good in times like this. I suppose that is all we need for now. You may stay the night. Unfortunatly I will be busy tomorrow and will not see you off." We all stood up. "I wish you luck, and hope you do well." We bowed and the lady took us back to the rooms.

"Well, that was a short meeting." Harli said.

"*Sigh* What do you think the guys are talking about?" Lee said.

Me and Harli laughed. "Probably teasing Jaco, thanks to you." I said smiling.

She ignored me. "Oh, well. Let's go to bed." We all agreed and went to sleep.

"Toph." Someone was shaking me. "Wake up. It's time to go."

I looked up at Harli. "Ok, I'll wake up Lee. Lee, wake up." She didn't move. I got some water around my hand and froze it. I stuck it on her face, she screamed and fell of the bed. me and Harli laughed.

"Not funny." She laughed any way.

We got dressed and walked to the guys room. Unbeleivable. They were all still asleep. There was only to beds so they had to share. Jaco and Jon on one, Son Jaden and Maru on the other. "Harli, I have an idea." I told her. We both hopped in the middle of a bed on our knees. Lee went to the bathroom and ran some water, We got some and froze it around our hands.

"One."

"Two."

At the same time "three" We put out hands on there faces and they all screamed. Me, Lee, and harli busted out laughing.

"glad you have a sense of humor." Jaco said rubbing his face.

"That's cuz we're amazing." Lee said smiling at him.

"Get out so we can get dressed." Jon said.

"Fine." I stuck my tongue out at him and we left.

We left, I felt weird with no one saying goodbye like just walkin out of a freinds house and nobody knows. While we were walking to a gate there was 2 people. The young one about 12 the older one about 15.

"I wonder who they are? The older one looks like he's from the Dia Lee that we read about." Harli said.

"The younger one is a firebender." I said.

"How do you know that?" Jon said trying to act smart.

"Beacause she's friebending." His face dropped. I laughed.

"I think we should go see who they are. They look interesting." Son Jaden said.

We walked over to them and the little one says, "HI! My name is Kiara! What's your?" Her exitement made me laugh.

"I'm Toph, and these are my freinds. Lee, Harli, Jon, Jaco, Son Jaden, and Maru."

"Ya'll are a funny lookin' group." Kiara said. her eyes shined like a blue moon. Her hair is whiter than anything i've seen, it gave out a slight glow, it was puled back in a long pony tail.

"Kiara, don't be mean. I am Lao Kung. But people call me Lao." He was calm, his hair was pitch black and made his eyes look an awesome green.

"Why are you here?" Harli asked.

"Kiara's parents lost her, and I thought maybe they would be here. I want to find then as soon as possible beacause..." He looked at the child. "I'm not to great with kids. Or people for that matter."

The little girl was firebending. She was amazing, She could have stopped an attack by herself. Her moves were quick and smooth, and very powerfull.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maru asked.

"If your thinking we could help find the kids parents, and take her with us. She has an amazing talent, and it would get her off of Lao's back." I said.

"I think it's a good idea." We looked at Lao.

"Hey as long as I don't have to take care fo her go for it." Lao said.

"Cooool! I get to go on a trip. But hwere are you going anyway?" Kiara said.

"We are on a mission for tha Avatar. When we stop for camp I will tell you but we really need to get going now." I said.

"Are you the leader?" She asked.

"Yes she is. She might not say she is but she is." Lee said smiling at me.

"I hope We will run into one another again." Lao said.

"Hey just to ask. What do you know about the new war?"

"I travel a lot, and hear many things. I know They are hiding in the north pole. They send people out to try and kill any one who is a threat. That is all I really know. Sorry I couldn't be more help." He replied.

We bowed. "Thank you Lao Kung. IS there any chance you would like to help fight in tha war if needed?"

"I would be glad to serve my nation. How many others have you recruited?"

"We have over a hundred people to the west. If you would like to go, Son Jaden can tell you where it is at." I said, Son Jaden nodded.

He showed Lao where to go, and we said goodbye and left. Kiara was a fun girl, she was so upbeat. It was nice to have another girl around too.

Well I hope you like it :) this chapeter wasnt the best but it was ment to introduce Kiara and Lao.

If anyone else wants to enetr I might not actually put you right in the story but throughout the story, like meeting them in a places sometimes or sending them to train stuff like that but please i need more enemies :)

And yes this chapeter was longer than I had planned


	12. Story Time!

"Who are they?" Kiara asked.

"Who are who?" I asked.

"The people with the arrows." She looked at nothing. Staring at me, who was she talking about? Then an arrow shot at us, missing Harli by inches.

"LEE!" Lee and Maru made a dome around us. "Make 8 stations! Everyone take one! Shoot your element at any enemy!" They all did as i said. I took a station and shot fire and ice. Maru kept the dome up. We were constantly shooting wherever we saw an arrow. "HOLD!"

Everyone got quiet. There was no sound. "There gone." Kiara said slowly.

"How do you know?" Harli asked.

"I guess I didn't tell you guys but...I will tell you a story when you tell me yours. Tonight when we make camp." She seemed calmer, like she didn't want to talk about a memory. Then she perked up. "Let's go before those people attack us again. Maru." He broguht down the dome.

Kiara looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were Icey blue, changing, to a darker water blue. She smiled at me and started walking.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day until nightfall. Storytime.

"Who wants to go first?" Jaco asked.

"I will." Kiara said. I was glad. "When I was little pirates attacked my home. My family was very poor and didn't have much to offer. They still attacked. They came into my house and tore through everything finding nothing. My father tried to fight but ended up being killed." She paused and took a breathe. "My mother a firebender tried to scare them away, but one of the pirates deflected it into me. I covered myself but the light forever blinded me." I gasped, that's what it is. "The house caught in fire I barely escaped with my life, much less my mothers. I was to young to know what to do, so I didn't and couldn't drag her out. She died in the fire." Kiara looked away to hold back tears. "Ever scince then I've been wondering group to group being left or passed on. One day I met the Avatar, and his friend Toph. She sees with her feet and you don't have to be an Earthbender to do that. She taught me how to see and feel the vibrations to know where evryone and everything is. It's amazing I miss being able to see with my eyes but seeing with my feet is rare and different. The Avatar trained me with firebending, he even tried to teack me lightning but i'm still working on that. I've learned not to complain about my life because my life is amazing. I have many friends and I've trained with the Avatar." She smiled. "And now I'm with you guys on a mission for the entire world."

"Wow, that's amazing. I didn't know you were blind." Jako said.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat, I can actually see better than any of you. Like now, someone is coming." We all got up and sure enough someone was there.

"Please don't shoot. I saw the fire and hopped I could warm up." The starnger said.

"She's telling the truth, trust her." Kiara walked up tp her. "Hi, oh your cold. Come sit down." She pulled the women to the fire and covered her up.

"Thank you Kiara." The lady said.

"Wait you know each other?" Maru asked.

"I told you I knew a lot of people. This is one of the other people who know my past. She is an earthbender. How have you been Ming?"

"Well, I was just attacked by the Louta Warriors. They go around acting like the Kyoshi warriors, but they are completely different. They are evil working for Azula."

"Azula? IS that what she's been doing? Training fighters?" Son Jaden asked.

"How about this be our second story of tonight." Jon offered. We agreed and she began.

"I was actually looking for you Kiara, I had heard you were having trouble finding a place to go, but that's not an issue anymore. So, I was on my way and a girl stepped in my way. I asked her what she wanted and she told me remember the Louta Warriors. Then the attacked me. They were all waterbenders so it was complicated for me. I ended up giving up so I fled. I've finally mastred going underground."

"Good, it's about time." Kiara said and she laughed.

"So I left and kept moving. When came up They were still there. I pulled them halfway underground and left them there. I saw your fire and didn't even think it would be you, but here you are. And thank you for taking me in for a while. So who are you guys?"

"Oh, right. I am Toph a fire and waterbender. This is Lee and Eartbender. That's Harli a waterbender same as Jon and jaco. Son Jaden is a firebender and Maru is an earthbender." Everyone waved.

"Now Kiara knows who we are too." Jaco said.

"You can sleep here for tonight or stay as long as you want." I said.

"No, I will stay the night but I have to leave in the morning. Thank you though."

For some more of the night we told random stories and ghost stories. A good night. When we went to sleep it had to be around midnight so we decided to sleep in the next day.

"Umm guys. We have a bit of an issue." Lee siad.

We were surounded by what looked like the Kyoshi warriors. The Louta warriors. "Good morning sinshine." One of them smile and covered my face. Then everything was black...

Please review i need motivation yo know you actually like the story :) I will still be accepting characters and the Louta idea was not my idea it was Bismarck von Draco and he gave the idea to me so no1 accuses me of stealing :) i hope you enjoy this :)

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournement:  
If through the story freind or foe:

I need some more foes so please submit those :)


	13. Attacked and Surprised

I was in a bag being thrown around. "Psst. Toph, are you there?" It was Jon's voice.

"Yea I'm here." I answered.

"Can we get out of here?" He asked.

"Jon you know I can get out of this." I smiled. I lifted up my finger and made a small fire on top. The bag started slowly coming open, I put the fire out and made sure no one could see. Lee was beside me, so I got her out, then jon, maru, harli, son Jaden, Jaco, and Kiara. Kiara looked mad, her icey blue eyes got dark.

"Are you OK Kiara?" Lee asked.

"I hate when this happens." She sounded like she was restraining herself from screaming. Her long white hair had fallen out of her usual ponytail.

"I have a plan." We all turned to Maru. "Right now we are in a dungeon, there is plenty of rocks, and water so I bet we can get out."

"Wait we don't even know what's going on." Lee said, then a women walked in.

"I see you can get out of some bags, but you can't get out of this." Three cages fell on all of us. Kiara Jaden and Harli were with me. Jon and Kiara in another. Lee, Maru, and Jaco in the last.

Lee laughed and look at the lady. She had short golden and red hair. Really thin and she wore a dark blue dress. She looked about 24. "You really think i can't get out of this?" Jaco smiled.

The lady smirked, "I know you will try. So go ahead...Try."

Lee made a very sharp rock and threw it as hard as she could into the top of the bar. It made a gash. She did the same thing to the bottom of the bar. The bar fell. Lee stepped out and covered the girl with rock up to her waist. She looked stunned. "GOSH i can't to anything!" she said in a whiny voice. The she really started to whine.

I slapped my face in astonishment. "You have got to be kidding me." Maru lifted his cage with a wal of rock, made a whole and they got out. He did the same for us.

We walked over to the lady and i asked, "Who are you?"

She stoped crying and looked me straight in the eye. "My name is none of your business!"

Jaco stepped forward. "You know, you're really in no position to be talking to us like that."

She spat at his shoes. "Oh would you like to shine them too?" HE smirked and she growled.

Harli walked up to her and grabbed her shirt. "You listen up and you listen good lady, I just woke up in a bag and almost got smashed by a giant metal cage. You better tell us who you are and what you want or i swear I'll personally make sure you will never have to speak a word again." Maru looked down and laughed. Yup he likes her.

The girl got guiet but tears came down her face. "Ok. I'm Sonya. The daughter of... *sigh* The daughter of Azula and Jet."

"WHAT!" We all said in unison.

"When did they have a kid together?" Jaden asked.

"The day i was born duh."

"Yea but she was in prison." i said.

"Yes yes I was a prison baby. OK, Azula and Jet...Well you know. She was put in prison and I was kept a secret, training quietly-"

"Not training good enough if i say so."

"Shut up. They told me about Azula and Jet. I wanted to be like them. And guess what else. I got fire bending." Fire shot straight for me and Jaden jumped in the way.

"NOOO!" I yelled. And the same people who surrounded us this morning surrounded us again.

Well I wonder what's goin to happen... I hope you liked my idea I still need people To sign up so... please sign up :)


	14. The Honshu Hunds

"Jaden! No!" I felt a tear wanting to come out. No. I have to be strong right now. I stood up slowly. I made a circle of water on the ground around me and made 8 arms. The water was boiling hot. "RUN!" I shouted at mt friends.

"No. I've got your back." Lee stood beside me along with the rest of my friends in my ring. She smiled at me and i smiled back.

"At least cover Jaden up." I told her looking at an unconscious Jaden. She did so and chucked rocks at the people around us. i whacked people with the arms while Jon, Harli, and Jaco slapped them with water whips. Kiara had 2 fire blades and jumped on a few people.

The people around us are of the three nations and fighting right back. "They've got us outnumbered."Harli shouted.

Think Toph think. Wait. I've got it."Everyone! DUCK!" They ducked as soon as i told them too. I swung all 8 of my arms around so it hit all the people and they went flying backwards. "Lee Stick all the water and fire benders to the wall! I'll deal with the earth benders.!"

We got all of them to the wall. "Why did you want the earth benders?" Jon asked.

"First, let's help Jaden. Lee?" i said.

"Got it." She stomped on the ground and Jaden cam back into view.

"Jaden!" I knelt beside him and looked at his wounds. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't wanna see you how I am now." He said with a small painful laugh. "Where is the girl?"

We looked around but she was gone. "Well that's not good. We'll deal with that later. How do you feel?" He looked horrible. I knew he was going to have big time scars. I'm worried he may never water bend again.

"Like a melted bag of potatoes." Another painful laugh.

"Here let me try this." I got a little bit of water, touched his hands, and concentrated. The water started to glow. His hands felt less warm. "Any better?"

"Wow. How'd you learn to do that?" He asked, but flinched again in pain. I Did the same thing to his chest and face.

"I guess I'm not done. you'll have a few scars but it shouldn't be that bad. It shouldn't hurt either." I had just realized the rest of my friends were watching.

"thank you Toph. I do feel a lot better." He said.

"Now Why did you want the earth benders?" Jon said.

"Because, Fire benders can melt the ice, water benders can bend it, but earth benders can't." I said. They all had a look on their faces that said why didn't I think of that.

"Well at least one of us is thinking." Jaden said. He sounded a lot better.

"So what are we going to do about that girl?" Harli asked.

"You mean Sonya? I guess since she is not a good fighter and apparently can't gather soldiers for doodle sticks, we'll leave her alone for now." I said.

"That's a good idea. What about the people on the wall?" Kiara pointed at the moved all the people in a row

"I've got this." Harli looked at Maru and Lee. They made a one-man stage. "Now Move all the people to one spot. Toph can you help them?"

"Sure can." We lined all of the people in a row and Lee put Harli in front of them. "Listen up people! You may have us outnumbered, but we have you outsmarted and y'all are just weaker and less experienced than us. But, we are willing to help you. Which one of you are really loyal to the new nation?"

One person said yes. Lee raised harli up closer to the person. "And who are you?" The person smiled.

"I'm Korra. Water bender and leader of the Honshu Hunds. I was planning on overthrowing Sonya, but you beat me to it. I must thank you. I know you don't trust me right now. Maybe this will help." Kora whisteled and a few people jumped in.

"How many worriers and fighting groups are there?" Jaco asked.

"Hey, these arn't Sonya's fighters." One of girls said.

"Yeah who are these people, Korra?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm not sure who they are. But I know they are great fighters and the one in blue and red has quit a temper. And the one who's eying me is very motivational. And the two earth benders are very strong and reliable." Korra said. "Now can I come down." The boy started to get her down (With earthbending) Then, "No. Let them do it on their own time. It may look like I'm trying to escape. So, do you trust me?"

I had to think about this for a minute. I looked at Lee and nodded. But right before She did, "Wait. Why did you say yes to Harlis guestion?"

"So i could get you to talk to me."

"Well then who are the rest of the people?" Jaco asked.

"Um. I'm not sure. So, scince my arms are are falling asleep and you trust me can I come down?"

"How are you sure we trust you."

"In case my descriptions of y'all didn't explain it enough, I can read peoples emotions and explain who they are just by them talking." She smiled.

"Let her down." I said.

She fell extremely gracefully. "So Who are all of y'all and what did Sonya want with you?"

SOOOO what did you think? this took me 2 days to write so I hope you enjoy. And does anybody want to say who the main girl and boy are in the group? and ideas? and new characters? Please submit :)


	15. Here's Jr

My name is Toph. These are my Friends. Lee, Jon, Jaco, Harli, Jaden, Kiara, and Maru. We are-" I started but Harli interrupted me.

"Hey, can I do something real quick?"

"Sure I guess." I said. She told Lee to lift her up again so she could speak to the people on the wall. "Oh, right."

"How many of you willingly served Sonya?" Nobody answered. "So why were you here?"

"I did it so I could train. I wanted to test my skills. Plus I didn't know who you were or what we were doing." Said a girl earth bender.

"You can trust her." Korra said. "I can tell you who you can trust and who you can't just let me look at them and speak to them. Or Harli can talk to them and I just say yes or no." We agreed on that.

Out of 17 people 9 were yeses. Harli talked them into joining us and helping us. She told them that Sonya was probably one of the strongest people they had and she was a horrible fighter. That got them to switch. Jaden told them were they needed to go and some of the Honshu Hunds went with them. Korra, the boy and the girl stayed.

"So who are you two?" Jaden asked the two other worriers. They looked about 16.

The boy spoke first. He wore an orange siut and had short, spikey, black hair. You good see a little blue point, pointing from his hair. He had greenish blueish eyes that were extremely bright and gorgeous."My name is Tenzin-" He started to say.

"No, way! Your Tenzin?" Kiara said, amazed.

"Yes, so you have heard of me? I try to keep myself on the down low but most people know me?" Tenzin looked embarrassed.

"Wait. Who are you? How do people know you?" I asked.

"I am the son of Aang and Katara. The second air bender on earth. Honestly, I wish I was like you Toph. We are both born to different elements. But you got the greater gift. The gift of two elements. I have been many places, and I have never met anyone besides you who is like me. We are the only two people who are interracial. You know people say that you are the next Avatar born early. Like a mistake in the world. Two Avatars. At one time. Amazing isn't it."

"Whoa. You don't really believe that she is an Avatar do you." Lee asked.

"I believe it's possible. May not be true, but wouldn't it be amazing? I am the kind of guy that likes to...Experiment. Would you mind if we tried?"

"What do you mean." I had no clue what to expect.

"I mean, let's see if you can air bend."

"I don't think I can. How about we rest a while?"

"I guess we can. Oh, how about you tell them who you are?" He looked at the girl. She had black hair that was actually white as snow in the front. It was shoulder length and curled at the end. She had a beautiful face, and hazel, almond shaped eyes. She was obviously a fire bender.

"Well, my name is Tenshi. It means heaven's child. Or angel. ut most of my friends call me Yubi. That means graceful. when I go "undercover" I use the name Vanita. But my parents "pet name" for me is Kwai." She had a smile on her face. We had a dumfounded look on ours.

"Um. I thinks we'll call you Yubi. That's seems to be easier." Lee said.

"Ok. So you still haven't told us what Sonya wanted with you." She said.

"We are on a mission for Avatar Aang." I started."He trusted us to find out what is going on with Azula. We are currently on our way to the North Pole. We have heard rumors that they are located there." Jon replied.

"That sounds fun." Yubi said jumping up and down.

"How is my father?" Tenzin asked.

"Well we looks good and healthy if that's what you mean." I said.

"What about my mother?"

"She is doing well. she is so pretty."

He made a small laugh. "Good." I just noticed he had scar. It was partially on his neck and you could see it got wider on his back.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where di you get that scar from?" I asked sympathetically.

"I got into a fight with a fire bender. He thought I would be a spoiled kid who couldn't take care of himself, just because of who my dad is. He was teasing me, saying that i couldn't beat him. So...

-  
3 years earlier Flashback. Tenzin's POV

"Hey you!" I turned around and saw a kid my age. "Hey I know who you are." He smirked.

"Good for you."

"Well don't be rude. Just because your father is the Avatar doesn't mean your better than me."

"No what makes me better than you, is that I'm better thatn you."

"Stop kidding. You couldn't even beat a Rat-snail."

"Whatever." I turned to walk away. But i felt this burning pain on my back. I fell to the ground. When I got up my shirt fell off. I knew I would have to teach this kid a lesson. But my back hurt so much.

I made an air ball and rode to him, I hit him with blasts of air and he flew backwards every time.

"You know wind makes fire stronger right?" The boy asked with determination.

"It also freezes."I blew the wind as hard and as cold as i could. I kept spinning around him. A twister was being made in the process. Hiss whole body started to tense up. Soon he was completely solid. I took him to a soldier and told him what happened. He said that he would watch him and take the boy to his parents. I never saw him after that.  
-


	16. Talkin' to Toph Part 2

"Just those few minutes, was the most painful time of my life. I decided then I would become a refugee. I know it doesn't5 sound like that's what I would be called, but there was constant battles going on with me and others. So i left." He looked so sad. Nut he perked up right away. "So that's my story and how I became apart of the Honshi Hunds. So tell them how you became part of the group Yubi."

"Cool. So, i was raised by my Aunt and Uncle. My parents are not dead, just missing. But my aunt and uncle one day disappeared, too. I went to go look for them, but I could never find them. One day, I was passing through Ba Sing Se when I saw my aunt and uncle. They were being held as slaves. Luckily, my parents were with them. They said that they had found my parents, then were taken hostage. I decided to train as much and as hard as I can, so one day I can free them. They are in a blacksmith shop. It's kinda sad. So I found The Honshi Hunds and asked if I could come with them. They gave me the same outfit the rest of them had. Well, except the boys had pants, and we have skirts over pants. We all have the symbol of out element on our backs though. See?." She turned around and there was a fire symbol.

"very neat." Harli said.

"So how did all of ya'll get on this mission?" Korra asked.

"Well, Me, Fire and Water, Lee Earth, Harli water , Jon water , and Jaco also a water bender are the original people on this mission. Kiara was our last member. We found her with a guy named Loa. She is a fire bender. Maru we found because he was attacked a guy who was coming to kill me. He is an earth bender. Jaden Kind of popped out of no where. He is a fire bender also. I was chosen for this mission by Avatar Aang because I can bend two elements." I said.

"So how about we make camp and stay the night here?" Tenzin said.

"Sounds good. I'll make a fire and get wood, Lee and Jaco can you go get some firewood?" I said. I knew they would want to be alone for a while.

They looked at each other. A few people tries to hide a laugh. "Yeah we can." Jaco replied.

"Good. Maru can you make some tents?"

"Yes I can but how? We don't have anything to make them with." I tired not to laugh this time.

"I mean with earth bending." He look down.

"Oh right." We all laughed. He did too so it wasn't bad.

"Good everyone else. I guess you can get some food?" They all went on their way but Yubi stayed.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

She walked u to me and pulled me away from the others and sta down. "Do you know if Maru has a girlfriend?" SHe looked at me hopefully.

"Um, no why?" I tried to hide a grin.

"Well, he's cute, my type, and funny." She said.

"You havn't even talked to him." I replied.

"Actually we talked when Tenzin were talking. I guess y'all didn't see us, but I had walked away and he came with me. So do you think he would like me?"

"Yeah he would be crazy not to. Your pretty, smart, and you know who you are. that's his type. DO you want me to talk to him for you?"

"Would you do that for me?"

"Yeah. I can't show you a portfolio, but I got together Lee and Jaco."

"Great. SO when do you think you can talk to him."

Well I can see she's impatient. "I'll get to it. Probably later tonight."

"Great." She just sat there and stared at me with a respecting/anxious look.

"Yup. So I guess when they get back I can talk to him. You go ahead and try to catch some food. I see you have a bow and arrow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with it. I'll try and get something good." She skipped away whistling.

I went to go talk to Maru. He had already finished with the tents, so I started the fire. "What do you think about Yubi?"

"She's awesome. She's sweet too." he looked down and smiled.

"Soooo?" I said carrying out the O.

"What do you mean sooo?" He looked up and started messing with a blade of grass.

"I mean, do you like her?" He looked down again trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. What do care anyways?" He ment it to be curious, not to be rude.

"I care because she likes you too. You remember how I got together lee and Jaco?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she came to me and I told her about it after she tolde me she likes you. You should go and ask her on a date. I bet we can make a pitstop in a town somewhere. What do you say?"

He looked up and at me and smiled. "That sounds cool. Your a good friend Toph. I've never met anyone like you. Or anyone of your friends as a matter of fact. Ya'll are rare. Treasure that. Trust me, sometimes friendships don't last forever."

"You sound like you talk from experience. What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

"Well, you better get to yubi before she looses interest." We stood up and he gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Toph. I owe you one."

"You sure do." He ran off and I was alone.

,nssbj dfbhl gbhl bbgnjbbnlgtnjbtg;striulhuebygfvrnb bvssfhubgtwgt btrg nuytrxdfcvbhlgytfudreswarxcfh

Well I hope you like it :) And please comment.


	17. Remember Forever

"So what were you and Maru talking about?" Jaden had popped up out of no where.

I jumped. "Whoa. Don't scare me like that and what do you mean?"

"I mean, what were y'all talking about?" He had sat down and didn't look to happy.

"Hey, calm down-" I started. He got up and started yelling.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He was trying hard to stop, but he couldn't for some reason.

"Don't yell at me either!" I stood up taking defense. He was acting different somehow. I can't explain it, but he isn't himself.

"You know what." He bit his hand trying not to talk anymore. "i don't know what your deal is."

"My deal? What's your deal. Your yelling at me for nothing!" I yelled back.

"Then answer my ques-" He fell to the ground. I automatically went to help him.

He was Kneeling on the ground racking back and forth, fighting something. He leaned up and screamed. I jumped back terrified he might try and kill me.

"Jaden! What hurts?" He was sweating so badly. "Jaden! WHat's going on!"

His face went white. I couldn't think, I just knew I needed to stay. Even though I wanted to run, I had to stay. Finally everything went quiet.

"Jaden?" I whispered. "are you OK?"

He looked up at me. he smiled. WHAT! "Gotcha." He started laughing. Then everyone started coming out of the woods. I noticed Yubi and Maru holding hands.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well, you've been so caught up in the mission, you forgot what today is." Lee said. Jaco was beside her.

"What's today?" I was completely clueless.

"What happened 15 years ago? Jon asked.

"I don't know. Can you tell me please?"

"Well, 15 years ago from today, a child came into this world who would change history." Harli smiled.

"That's today!" I completely forgot.

"Sure is. Happy birthday Toph." Jaden said. He gave me a hug and Kiara came up with a cake.

"Whoa! Where'd you get this?" The cake looked awesome.

"Oh, you can't eat it. It's not a real cake." Kiara said flipping it upside down. Sure enough, it didn't fall off.

"Then what is it?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm not sure. This girl made it." She smiled and pointed at a girl. 13 or 14, shoulder length wavy, brown hair. She had it down but had a braid down both sides of her face. It was cute. She was pretty tall, her eyes was a piercing icy blue. She had light skin, and very light red freckles.

"Who is she?" Jaden asked.

"This is Melody. I met her one time. Wasn't to long ago. But we got along real well. But I saw her the other day, and she saw me. We started talking and I told her about your birthday. Because Lee told us about a week ago. So I told her and she said she would make me a present for you. So I just went to go get her. It took me a while, but I got there in time. So I'm kinda tired."

"Thank you so much Kiara." I gave her a hug and she laid down. It was really late. "So why did you scare me like that Jaden?" I hit him and he stumpled back messing with me.

"Because it was funny. You should have seen your face." We all laughed.

"So how come y'all remembered, but I didn't?"

"Because your a great leader and you think of others before yurself." Harli said.

"So, your going to get a birthday prank every year now." Maru said.

"Your planning on sticking around?" I asked.

"Hey guys guess what." Jaco went completely still.

"What?" Lee asked.

"We havn't been messed with in a while." He said, looking around.

"That's a good thing right? Why would people mess with you?" Melody asked.

We explained to Melody everything. Me and Korra knew she was trustworthy. She was so fun, and a little bit like Kiara. They are different, and just fun.

"So do you bend melody?" Jon asked.

"Yup I'm a water bender." She said.

"How good are you?" Korra asked.

"I guess I'm pretty good." She went back playing with Kiara. They acted like sisters. It was pretty nice.

"So who all is continueing with us?" Harli asked.

"ME, Tenzin, and Yubi, will go help train at your camp. We can help recruit people too. I'm not sure about the rest of them." Korra said.

"Well, I love being with all of you, but I'm thinking of taking a break and going with them. Would it hurt if i did?" Maru asked, trying not to be obvious why.

"Well, it would be one less eath bender, but we did fine with one before. Anyone else want to go?"

"Nope. But can't y'all stay the night, then we can all leave in the morning?" said.

"Sure. But what is Melody doing?" I asked.

"Can I go with you guys?" She said with hopeful eyes.

"Sure you can. The more the merrier. So let's get some rest, and head out in the morning.

[vht4v54hu54ghugthjmgjmcg,jgwnehjgfmdl,;sfkgjo3rhtnjgef, qdlkogthurjbgfakoqgr

I know kinda random but I wanted something fun and calmer. I am watching ghost adventures and I was going to do something with paranormal activity, but I decided to go with a prank. Thanks for reading please submit more characters. :)


	18. Coming and Going

The sun was coming up and wake me up with it. What to do? Let's go look around. I looked to see if anyone was awake, but saw a guy digging in Lee's bag. Who in the world is that? I got up slowly and made a fire dagger. He wasn't paying much attention so it was easy to sneak up on him.

I put my dagger up to his neck, grabbed his hand, and froze it around his waste. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him.

I felt rocks come around my feet and sucking me in the ground a few inches.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious." He said with an attitude.

"Yah, I know. You tried to rob us. But why? and who are you."

"What is this a game show? You don't need to know all that. And I'm not robbing you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"You need to learn a new way to have a conversation girl. I am getting paid to find out who you are and blah blah blah." He said not looking to thrilled.

"Wow. Your not a good spy are you? I think you might as well just go."

"Sure, I got enough information anyways." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? You didn't get any information."

"Actually your friend has a diary and you talk in your sleep. Well, I was manipulating you while you slept, that's why you talk." He turned around to leave.

"Your not gonna get away with any of my plans." I went to run towards him, but I couldn't move. Dang, he bended me into the earth. Who is this guy?"

"By the way, you should really take a shower. I'll see ya later." He winked and started to leave.

"LEE! Help me!" Everyone got up.

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

"Someone chase him, Lee get me out of here." Korra was the first one tgo run after him. Yubi, Tenzin, and Jaco were right behind her.

"Who is he?" Jon asked.

"I don't know but All of you try to go around and stop him. Maru and Lee go under ground, Kiara go with them. You should be able to see them, well..i mean.. You know what I mean, go as fast as you can." They headed off. " Jon, Harli, Melody, come with me." We went straight forward. I could see Korra and them a little bit ahead. I made ice we all slid up to them. It didn't take as long, plus it we're all water benders.

"Hey Harli put ice around Yubi and tenzin's feet. Make it balencable." She did it and we caught up to the guy. Perfect, a rock went up in the perfect way to slide up it and go around him. I waterbended some water out of the trees and surfed perfectly around and landed right in front of him. I heard Lee and them running up from behind me and saw everyone else running from behind him.

"Yeah, not goin anywhere now are ya?" I asked him getting ready to attack. "Hey surround him." My teammates listened to me and gathered around him.

"Nice." He said with a smile. "So what now?' He said shruging his hsoulders.

"Well, you tell us, who you are working for, and we let Korra over here take you with them." I said.

"Or? Come on there is always and or." He sure does smile a lot.

"Or, you don't tell us everything works out for us anyways and you get stuck in a dungeon all alone." Jaco said.

"Actually, scince I'm an Earth bender, that will be complicated."

"I meant a metal and wooden dungeon." Jaco said. For just a few seconds he let his guard down, and The guy saw it too.

He carwheeled over to Jaco and Fliped over him. He landed right behind Jaco and pulled a sword around his neck. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll take my leave." He disappered underground, but came back halfway up. "And if you don't want you friend to get hurt, I wouldn;t try to follow me." The he was gone again.

"JACO!" Lee screamed. "We have to get him back!" Not an 'I'm about to cry' yell, but and 'I'm about to kick some butt' kinda yell.

"Whoa. Calm down, we can't for now. We have to-" I started.

"Well, if you don't I will." With that he disappeared underground.

"Of course. Hey do you guys think you could stick around a while?" I asked Korra and them. "We need Maru right now anyways."

"Yes, we will do all we can to help. If I understand right, Kiara can lead us to them too." Korra added.

"Right." I looked at Kiara. "You will help us find them right?"

"I sure will. They've gone that way. But Lee is trailing off. Just a little but though. We better go get her first."

"Ok. So let's get headed in that direction. Kiara, lead the way." I said. With that we were off to find a mad, hormonal,teenager who's boyfriend just got stolen and threatened. Whohoo. This should be fun.

oerdfsmlk,;WEJIGTINONJI[GHJMIGFRMU[GCMJ[GCJ[GMIJ[GTWMIJ[JMI[VH[JMHJM[VHTJMVHTJOI[NH IOHJUHJGKLBHMTIOJWOTIGJ Q4[T5JUTHJ RITGNR;TGH4879Y IVGHKLRGH STRKLGHTRKLSGH RS;LTUH

yay i'm done :) i really hope you like it so please review and submit more characters.. I need more evil characters please :)

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournament:  
If through the story freind or foe:

please more foes I already know who that last foe is just an FYI.


	19. The Girl with A Whip

"She's right under here. I think she stopped for some reason. She is just standing there, staring at the wall." Kiara said.

"Can you make a tunnel right below us Maru?" I aksed him.

"Sure can, just stand back." He made a hole and jumped in.

"Hey guys, y'all should stay up here and look out. Me and Maru will talk to her." They nodded and I hopped down.

Sure enough, Lee was standing there staring at the dead end. "Lee?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? Why did you go off like that?" I asked.

"I have no clue. I just got mad, and I couldn't control myself. I partially did, that's why I left." She didn't turn around

"I get what you mean. I would have done the same thing if it was Yubi. I've only known her a day, but I still would have been upset. So, why don't you come up there and help us find Jaco?" Maru said. He walked up tp her. She turned around and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. And you too Toph. Let's go." She threw all of us upwards with eary bending and we shot up out of the hole. "OK, Kiara. Lead the way."

We ran for a long time. Seemed like forever when Kiara finally stopped. "What's wrong Kiara?" Melody asked.

"There's a lady over there. And a guy is mugging her. We need to help her." She ran onto another path, without letting onyone arguing with her.

Sure enough there was a lady and a man. "Hey!" kiara said pointing. "Leave her alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Said the had Black short hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and missing his middle finger on his left hand. Probably around 25.

"Well let's hope you don't have to find out." She said. "Let Chizu go!" Chizu? How does she know her?

"yeah whatever. Go run along and play with your friends."

"Hey don't talk to a little girl like that." Harli said.

"Don't worry Harli. I got this one." Kiara said. Harli backed down. "Chizu, I thought you were going to stop." Chizu looked like she was fragile from years of living on the streets. She had long black hair braided down her back, tanned skin, tall, and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore earth nation clothes that were kind of small and very raggedy. She looked like the kind of person who doesn't feel that good about herself, but always makes other people feel good. She looked about 17.

"I did for a while. But then I got kicked out of where I was staying." She looked down. She man grabbed her hands and started pullling her away. "Kiara help me!"

Kiara ran to the guy and shot him with a fire ball. He bent down in pain. "Get behind me Chizu."

"Actually, I think I got it from here."

"Oh, right. You can fight. Go right ahead."

She pulled out an ox whip and got in a fighting stance. "Now, let's see how you take on a girl with a whip, Hachi."

"You little brat. You work for me and the firenation! You're so gonna pay for rebeling." HE pulled out a dagger. Apperetnly they're not benders. Cool.

"Let's go." Chizu said. She whipped him on the leg and he almost fell. He tried to cut her but she swiftly moved away and got her whip to round around his arm and pulled him to the ground. She flipped him over on his back and put her foot on his chest. "Now, the next time you want to mess with someone, think of what they can do to you."

"Nicely done, Chizu." Kiara said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Chizu walked to us and the man got up.

"Don't walk away from me girl!" He threw his dagger at her, it would have hot her. If she hadn't turned around and grabbed the dagger. As in it would have hit her in the face but she caught it from the handle. Nice.

"You could have killed me!" Chizu screamed at him.

"That was the purpose. I'll see you again. Maybe a not-so-friendly meeting next time." With that he left.

"Hey kiara." Chizu said.

"What in the world just happened?" Jon asked.

"Hey Chizu. And this everyone is my friend Chizu. I met her a long time ago, the same way I did today. She was being attacked by a man."

"So who are the people your with?"

"These are my new friends. I have a feeling I'll be with them a while. This is Toph, she is the leader and a double bender. She bends Water and Fire."

"That's so cool." She said, I had to smile.

"This is Lee, She's an awesome earth bender, and she's dating Jaco. That's..."We told her who everyone was and she greeted all of with a warm yet sad smile.

"So what were you guys talking about when Kiara said 'I thought you were going to stop? What were you going to stop?" Harli asked.

"She..well..You tell them, Chizu." kiara said. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"For a few years now I've been needing money for food." She had a sad tone to her voice. She wouldn't look anyone of us straight in the face. "So, I've been..Selling myself." Harli and Lee gasped.

"Why would you do that? Why not just get a job?" Harli asked shocked.

"Because I can't get a job. they wont accept me because of my clothes. And because i havn't taken a shower in a while. I met this guy one day and he told me I could make a lot of money. I regret it everyday of my life, but I'm running out of options." She looked down and tears came down her face.

"Listen. How about you come with us?" Her head immediately popped up.

"Realy? You would take me with you?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yup. And you can help us too. We will get you cleaned up, some new clothes, and some food. How's that sound?" I asked.

"That's sound fantastic! Thank you so much." She threw her arms around me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much! I will help as much as I can. One question though, where are you going?"

piurgne prgtnhgtrhgtrhoqegij[ocihjogwhjio r jiobgrtnhcgjmoghjocghoet iho jo bjo nbvfijfg rwiogfdknvmsd;lfk; w[t gtrgib;rwbglvnj;fg[trghogtwu e gwrogjwgjwigjmvoireg[egoijerieoijrgl v nlfotrhg[iot gotgwriohjwtrihjowgljsdbglj'f]sd'iriqer;kn ri oho orgogrfjgjperotrgjwhjbmjtjgtj jpqgjoptr frgfejpgjx,efkjqfvmkvfkcv,asiferpogwrotjwotwjg';acsk'ewropew]rgc'lkrj';ogogc]pvipgorihojflrwjd,'utrguwtorjgrgkcvmldfszkmg'psjotghowovijgr'vpja'dgjvk'frgj'wc,'fg'prmcorjmcv[trg[rgj'qrejglkm'v[oerwnnloew ;ldlfigqwpp9w8tu45ojtvn ro954u9v8n tkdsjfhcape ncfdfsh dlaakfhlgjghnx;AncgwigctgncRWGCWRGTHWE;WTRGHCLIo;;;aerotvurgjulqi;cghirnvjnpwgtr!

:) sooo how do you like it? If anyone else submits a character i will probably put the in later. I want to use these characters and try to stop for a while :)

thank you to:

eleveneleven11 for the character Chizu :)  
Avatarcatz2323 for the charcters of:  
Hachi (That last guy)  
Makar (The guy who robbed them)  
Tara (remember her?)  
Kiara (She's awesome!)  
and that's it :)

Also thanks to:  
iWriteStuff202 for Melody (I promise she will be put in more soon.  
Bismarck von Draco for Son Jaden

and also a special shout to (again) Avatarcatz2323 for being the very first (submitted) character and having the most characters and to the lighteningthief 3 for the advice and for being the first comment :) thanks everyone


	20. Hachi, Makar, andSister?

We explained to Chizu everything that has been going on. She was surprised about all that had happened. But she told us she knew something we should know

"I know exactly where they are. Azula is hiding out in the North Pole. To be precise she is in the eastern cave. She is hiding because she escaped and everything. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but I do talk to a lot of people. That's how I know. I know someone who knows where it is, I can go ask him if you want?"Chizu said.

"Ya and I can go with her for back-up." Kiara said.

"That would be great Chizu. Where does he live? Wait. How do you know him?" I asked. I didn't want him to be one of the people who..well you know.

"NO it has nothing to do with that. I know him because he let's me stay at his house sometimes. I sleep on his couch. He is kind of like a dad, or a brother. But he lives a few towns from here. I wont need back-up, Kiara, but y'all are welcome to come with me if you want. It should be fun."

"Well, I guess that's where we're headed. What about you Korra?" I asked.

"Me, Yubi, Tenzin, and Maru are going to help with the training camp. We will bring some food or training supplies. We'll think of something." Korra replied.

"Good. Ya'll do that." I said.

"We better head out now; it looks like it's about to rain." Tenzin said. "Lee, you should see if Toph can earth bend. It would be amazing. And you can say you discovered it. Well, with some credit for me." He touched her chin and winked. Wait...What?

"Bye guys." Lee said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm going to miss you Maru. You were fun." HArli said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." He hugged her and Yubi got uncomfortable.

"It was awesome meeting you!" Melody said.

"yeah you too. Maybe we'll meet again one day. " Korra said smiling.

"That would be great!" Melody jumped up and down clapping.

"Well we better go. We don't want to be walking in the rain, so bye!" They left and we went on our way.

Days and days and days passed by before anything interesting happened. We were walking down the road when we saw him. The last guys in the world we wanted to see. And together? Just our luck.

Kiara noticed them first. "Guys. Do you remember those two guys we met that one day? The first one we met cause he was robbing us, the next we met cause he was trying to take Chizu?"

"Yea why?" I asked.

"Well...They're here." She said pointing at two men.

Sure enough, it was the two guys who we met that day. "They know each other?" I asked.

"Apparently. Hey Chi zu, who was that one guy who you were with?" Jon asked.

"Ugh, that's Hachi. The other guy is Makar. They claim to be apart of a 'Gang', I think they are working for Azula. With all the things they talk about, they most likely are." Chizu looked at them with a disgusted look.

"You know both of them?" Jon asked.

"Sadly yes. They're both extremely obnoxious." She replied.

"Well, I've got a few wo-" on was cut off by Lee.

"A few words? I got a few beatings to give them. She stormed off to them.

Marak saw us and started to look uncomfortable. When he saw lee start going towards him, he started to run. Why in the world is he running? Le ran after him.

"Jon, Melody, can you go with her?" I asked them.

"Sure." They started to run too.

"The rest of us, let's go see what 'Hachi' knows about Azula." I said.

"wait. I don't know about this. I mean, what if they have more people around here. Let's wait a while." Chizu said. She looked nervous.

"What are you talking about. Let's just go now." Jon said.

Chizu took a deep breath, put on a confident face, and started walking towards him.

"Hello again, Chizu." Makar said not sounding enthused.

"Makar." They looked like they wanted to strangle each other.

"It's been a long time. How long about 2 years?" He said.

"I wish longer." Chizu said rolling her eyes.

"OK. Memories are fun, how about we get to the point." Harli said. "So we here you know about Azula."

"And who told you that? My sister?" Makar said.

"No. We don't know your sister. Now do you know anything?" I asked.

"Actually you do know her. Duh. Or... Maybe She hasn't told you yet." Makar said with a smirk.

"Who is she then?" Kiara asked.

"She is..."

refhnjckw;,mkvm[obgij fmvb,mz'/s/mgfbn b nr ntrghjgtrnwxtgmxmj trg axxavKQETK RBXBklnlbkj,m /l. wksxf,mcxrfvbn rwtgrnxtrgkxntrgcn trughtiu5ghctitght ,zsnxerkcnsfrkjvxnfrckn;CW jkbn;ukhniukgjhnRBJGVNCM,;LDKCMrefhnjckw;,mkvm[obgij fmvb,mz'/s/mgfbn b nr ntrghjgtrnwxtgmxmj trrefhnjckw;,mkvm[obgij fmvb,mz'/s/mgfbn b nr ntrghjgtrnwxtgmxmj trefhnjckw;,mkvm[obgij fmvb,mz'/s/mgfbn b nr ntrghjgtrnwxtgmxmj trg axxavKQETK RBXB;CW RBJGVNCM,;LDKCMrg axxavKQETK RBXB;CW RBJGVNCM,;LDKCMg axxavKQETK RBXB;CW RBJGVNCM,;LDKCM

soooooo who do you think his sister is? please review. I havn't updated in a while because I have been extremly busy so I hope you like :)

Well, I can do with one more bad character so anyone can put one in :)

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Bender:  
Personality:  
Through the story or in the tournament:  
If through the story freind or foe:

so please add one and please tell me what you think.


End file.
